Divine sword
by bretbrat
Summary: Escanor the brother of Nora has to go to Beacon . PRAISE THE SUN ( if someone wants to do a story like this go a head ) please review
1. Chapter 1

Escanor's power rating

at dawn 3,000

15 mineutes of dawn transformation 6,000

hour after dawn around 8:00 am : 8,500

9:00 am 10,000

hour and a half later 9:30: 11,00

10:00 12,000

11:00 14.000

12:00 (THE ONE BITCHES)

12:01 14,000

1:00 13,000

2:00 12,000

3:11,000

4:00:10,000

5:00: 9000

6:8,000

VERY FAST POWER DOWN

7:10 ( JUST 10)

* * *

As a young man who lives in a house hold with the most lovely sister.

a young man who lives in a world of disaster

a young man who is the lord of the sun .

a young man who brings evil to run.

this is a poem by Nora Valkyrie .

This was read by Nora valkyrie to her little brother Escanor valkyrie . he always had a fear of well everything .the Young man who sat down right next to his sister was in thought . He smiled at his older sister . always trying to cheer him up sense they where little kids.

The young man had a white tank top with with his bipeds covered in a white tank top that obliviously very big on the young man . His pants where brown cargo pants , his brown flip flops and nerdy glasses he diffidently didn't looked like he belongs to Beacon .

but Nora knows the truth.

she knows that hes gonna own Beacon


	2. Chapter 2

An Nora and Escanor Valkyrie both made it to the Ball room where all students are about to get a famous speech by Ozpin. As the siblings walked in the large door full of future students Escanor felt like he was about to piss him self as he saw all the people that was in the room . As he felt a very tight grip on his hand he saw that Nora was taking him to the front of the group. As she made her way thorugh the crowd with a very thought shove here and there the sibling make it. What Escanor realized that a lot of people where looking right at him.

"wow give that guy a hot dog am I right?"

"I didnt know we had Grimm Bate in school"

Nora hearing this was shaking in anger . something that happend often when someone downs Escanor .

Escanor on the other hand was Scared .

Nora looked down and held his hand and put a little force into as if she was saying . dont worry.

"man whos the cutie with orange hair?"

"man i want her on my lap."

"i think there dating"

this really shocked the two . Nora looked at Escanor and he the same .

'AHHHHH FUCK NO!'

"bet you hes a cuck"

"dam i hope hes is..."

Nora turned around with a angry face . How dare they make fun of him like that. that all she could see her crying a bit as she heard ozpin walk up to the satge to make a speech.

(we all know how this goes)

As students left the ball room to do there down thing Escanor went to the Cafe that the School had with Nora trying to figure what to do in the morning. As they walked down the hall leading to the locker room. As Escanor took off his shirt to his pjs with nora waiting out side for him to change he had one idea in mind .

what if the sun just Disaprarded maybe he would have a good life then,..

as the two walked into the ball room Escanor could see that it was sun fall and that nora made a sleeping bag right next. As nora layed down and sighed she looked at a little book Escanor was writhing in .As she peeked over his shoulder to see one page was a drawing of a lion sleeping on bed of rocks with the king of jungle having its home burnt like a crisp . The other page was one of Escanor's poems

Sister is a gem in the family  
Intelligent and kind to everyone  
Secure and provides our needs  
Teaches us to be good stewards  
Encourages us in times of trouble  
Responsible and, most of all, God-fearing

Source: poem/sister-14

Nora looked at this and blushed knowing the both brights that she is loved bound understanding.

"shes right people are trying to sleep" the sibling heard someone say. Escanor looked at Nora and sighed.

"whats wrong?" she asks Her bother who started to cry.

"WHY CANT I SLEEP DURING THE MORNING?I DONT WANNA RISK MY GLASSES FULLING OFF!" he kind of yelled at her baling his eyes out . 4 girl where looking at the crying man . As he kept on sobbing into his sister arms . A girl whit Black hair came to a the person whos crying like a little girl Is the sun himself.

Morning time .

As Escanor went out side it was still pretty much at Night . he looked around to make sure No one was around to see him what he was about to do he looked into hey pocket and pulled out a book and sat down underneath a tree. he looked at the moon in the sky broken . With no way of putting back together . He chuckled a bit to him self Realizing that he and the moon have a lot in common.

As he saw that the sun was slowly rising and closed his book he heard someone yell out

"TIME FOR PANCAKES!" he chuckled hoping that they had enough to make Nora happy.

"Escanor i got an idea!" she yells as he put on his very lage and baggy wife beater on .He looked at her with a smile

"what would it be this time"

"you could make a lion roar so i could find you and it would scar all the grimm away!"

he chuckled away at this idea. "Nora you know that i Roar that loud right?" he said and she answered by puffing out his cheeks.

as turned around pumping into a girl . He fell over so did the girl .

"dam rubes you ok?" Escanor could hear a girl with a very concer tone in her voice 'that must be her sister' that what he thought as he open his eyes he saw a girl with short red hair and silver eyes and a girl with long blond eyes that are blue. As Esacnor got up he started to run away but was grabbed by Nora

"im sosososo sorry i did mean to hurt her please im such a monster i-" he stopped realizing that he was going no were .

"Escanor chill dude im sure there not mad right ?" she looked at the skinny guy and thought that he was rude running away after pumping into her sister but saw that he was crying and acting like a child .In a way she was sad that he might not make it out there today. She was almost more worried for him then she was for ruby.

"um yeah its cool " Yang says in a worried tone for the young man as Nora smiled and shook her head she grabbed Escanor by the hand and lead him to the forest edge .

As the other students ran to the cliff edge they where phnating cause of the distant they all had to run . As they made it they where shocked to see a Battle axe. The axe is a giant ornamental axe with a blade shaped like a crescent moon, similar to that of a Monk's spade. The axe also features two golden protrusions, one larger than the other, with the white tips of a spear, the longer one is in the middle at the top of the axe and the smaller one is on the opposite of the blade of the axe. The handle is dark blue and it features a golden semicircular guard with four golden spikes on it. Its design specs and distribution of weight are (likely intentionally) off: most of the weight is concentrated in the head, leaving it off balance, and even more difficult to wield than its impressive weight would already make it.

It was sticking on the ground right next to Escanor as he sat down on a black square nora was on the on there talking with Ozpin and glynda .

"see thats why -why i need to have no classes during 12:00 " Escanor said to Ozpin . who all answered with a hum and a nope.

as the students saw this sad skinny guy just fell to his knees . He started to cry like a new born kid.

"NOOOOOOO I DONT WANNA NOONONON" he said but Nora put her hand on his shoulder.

"its ok bro its been a year im sure your gonna be fine.."

this cause him to stop and smile and get up on his two feet .

"yeah your right but. what"

Nora put a finger on his lips telling him to shut up .

" its gonna be okay. i promise i will try my best to make sure they dont fall off. " she said and he smiled .

Ozpin thing about how you looking to the eyes and partner of what ever the hell he said . Escanor wasnt listing to him.

Wow is all he could think as the looked the woman with blue eyes


End file.
